


told you.

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, John's a teacher, M/M, Sherlock's 18, age difference but nothing icky I swear, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: something that clogged my folder for God knows how long.





	

the lecture hall was steadily emptying while John collected his papers and pushed it into his bag. he heard someone clearing throat and couldn't help but smile at the sound.   
\- I was going to have a coffee when my mind suddenly crossed the thought, why wouldn't I ask my favourite professor if he would care to join me?   
John straightened up. Sherlock Holmes stood less than three steps from him, smiling a tad too brightly to pass as normal. no. this was his predator smile, designed to get him exactly what he wanted.   
\- you know, it depends - John answered without missing a beat. Sherlock frowned.   
\- depends on _what_ precisely? - he asked with a bit of irritation in voice. that voice.  
\- on what you've planned for us afterwards, genius - John winked, feeling his heart swell with affection at the sight of warm sparkles in Sherlock's eyes.   
\- ooh, you'll _love_ it - Sherlock smiled. - I've planned a lot less clothes for you and zero for myself.  
\- ooh, you bastard.

*  
  
\- you were right - John's chest couldn't stop rising and falling way too quickly. Sherlock was currently snuggled close to his ribs, on the verge of sleep.   
\- mmm?  
\- I loved it.   
\- told you.


End file.
